


The Neo Samurai

by Gravatea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Land of Iron, Ninja, OC, Original Character(s), Samurai, Suna Village, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Bio for a Naruto OC. Feel free to use 'em. Spoilers for the end of Naruto.





	

Names: Suzukaze(Last) Kanae(First)

Age: 17-18 (Naruto), 21 (Shippūden), ~36 (Boruto)

Gender: Female

Occupation: Samurai (Formerly), Ninja, Mercenary (formerly), Exile (formerly), Neo Samurai, Head of the Village Hidden by the Sword

Affiliation: Land of Iron (Formerly), Samurai Military (Formerly), Suna, (Formerly), Village Hidden by the Sword

Ninja Rank: Chūnin (Naruto), Tokubetsu Jōnin (Shippuden), Kage no Ken (Boruto, unofficial)

Nature Type: Water, Wind (Affinity)

Databook Part I  
Ninjutsu: 2.5  
Taijutsu: 4.5  
Genjutsu: 1.5  
Intelligence: 4.5  
Strength: 3.5  
Speed: 5  
Stamina 3  
Hand Seals: 2.5  
Total: 27

Part II-III  
Ninjutsu: 3.5  
Taijutsu: 5  
Genjutsu: 2  
Intelligence: 5  
Strength: 3.5  
Speed: 5  
Stamina: 3.5  
Hand Seals: 3  
Total: 30.5

Main Techniques:

[Body Replacement Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique)

[Shadow Clone Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_clone)

[Chakra Shockwave Slash](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Shockwave_Slash)

[Dancing Blade Risk](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_Blade_Risk)

[Body Flicker Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique)

[Wind Release: Vacuum Blade](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release%3A_Vacuum_Blade)

[Samurai Sabre Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Sabre_Technique)

[Flash](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flash)

[Rupture](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rupture)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Originally trained as a samurai, Kanae Suzukaze was fresh from training when she witnessed the slaughter of dozens of her comrades at the hands of a lone ninja. To her, this was a wake up call. She felt the Samurai needed to adapt, or face extinction, and tried to incorporate ninja techniques into the Samurai ranks in order to make them more formidable and help them to survive. This however, broke the Samurai code. And instead, they exiled her. As she wandered, forced out on her own, she decided to unofficially found something she calls "The Neo Samurai Way," which follows the traditional Samurai rituals, but with the use of Ninja techniques to augment the fighting style.

She utilizes a Kenjutsu based, single blade style, reminiscent of the samurai style of [Iaidō](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Iaid%C5%8D), and using defensive, hit and run style maneuvers when she can't use quick or light attacks. She improves upon it, however, by channeling wind nature chakra into the Samurai Sabre Technique, typically combining it with Wind Release: Vacuum Blade to increase its damage, range, and power.

She has created a blend of traditional samurai armor with her new gear, favoring a lighter movement style, which allows her to move quickly, utilizing her previously restricted natural speed. Favoring aerial ambushes or quick strikes and attacks, she tries to end fights quickly and efficiently, but can hold her own in prolonged battles, utilizing her speed and agility to make up for her average strength level and using wind chakra to augment her blows and strikes, further making up for it. She also uses Water Ninjutsu, with wind chakra supplementing the concussive force of these heavy hitting attacks, though this drains her chakra rather quickly. She has a weakness in Genjutsu, unable to utilize it effectively, but she has read enough on it to handle basic illusions.

Following the Fourth Great Ninja War, during which she was assigned to the [Second Division](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Division), she resigned as a shinobi and founded a school to teach the Neo Samurai way. By the time of Naruto's reign as the 7th Hokage, the school has grown into a relatively small village known as "The Village Hidden by the Sword," with Kanae earning a reputation as the Kage no Ken (Shadow Sword), though this title is far from official.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"If we don't let the Samurai way evolve and adapt, there won't even _be_ a samurai tradition to follow!" - Kanae Suzukaze, just before her exile


End file.
